Silverwing the bat
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When a certain bats younger sister appears what will happen? I don't own transformers only my oc
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own transformers beast wars only my oc Sliverwing also this does not match any of the episodes it just includes the characters... Anyway enjoy.**

A small red and black object sat shaking in the small metal cage that had homed it since it had been captured by a ruthless Mech. The small creature took the form of a bat it was a Femme she had black fur with a tuft of blood red hair with steaks of red down her fur her name was Silverwing. The reason for this name was the silver that was on her wings sitting in her cage she remembered the fateful day she was captured.

_Silverwing's P.O.V_

_My first memory I remember was when I was still a sparkling my Sire and Carrier had long houred jobs that paid little so my family lived on a dodgy area where you were easily mugged. My brother took care of me and helped me grow up my brother was a responsible and protective Mech his name was Nightscream. One day I was playing outside when my Sire and Carrier walked up to me I ran up to them and hugged them tightly my Carrier hugged me back and my Sire tapped me gently on the helm. Nightscream had cooked our tea that night but as we ate I noticed that my Carrier and Sire were not eating as much and that night when my Carrier tucked me into recharge she began to cough violently. The next day wasn't better they were both to ill to move so Nightscream had to stay inside to make them feel better I couldn't recharge that night I tossed and turned to no avail._

_That morning I walked into my Creators room to see a limp grey servo hanging out of the berth walking up to it I climbed onto the berth where the sight made me scream. My Creators lay there their eyes grey and lifeless they were taken away that afternoon and because me and Nightscream couldn't pay the bills we were kicked into the streets. We lived in streets until I was a teen that was when the virus that killed our Creators was released it came as a beam of green energy we escaped into the underground but we suddenly fell into a deep pit. When I awoke I had changed now I was in form of a red and black bat with silver wings (hence the name). I couldn't find Nightscream so I did what he taught me to do. Run. I ran as fast as I could eventually finding the surface but as I arrived up to the top a group of __vehicons in the form of jets surrounded me. One of them grabbed me and threw me in a cage slamming the door shut and taking me to the cell I now resign in._


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my cage crying I wiped the tears away as I felt the cage move suddenly. I covered my eyes as a blinding light erupted through the cage as my eyes adjusted I saw a large Mech. Well I say Mech all I see is a large body and head with two small arms but no legs. He looked down at me with his blood red optics he moved towards me and asked in a low deep voice.

"So where are the rest of your Maximal friends?" I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by Maximal?" He glared at me and snapped.

"Do not act stupid to me!" Suddenly I felt a sharp electric shock run through my body. "I'll ask one more time where are the Maximals?" I regained my breath and replied my voice weak from the shock.

"I don't know what you mean" I heard him growl when a new voice spoke up.

"My leige I have good news" I looked up to see a diagnostic drone fly to the large Mech. "Your um... 'impurities' are now fully gone" the Mech nodded happily but looking to his screen he saw a group of metal animals one speaking up.

"Well that's one of Megatron's vehicons factory's gone" Megatron growled in anger and threw the screen to the floor making it smash.

"The Maximals have destroyed one of my factory's?!" Suddenly he fell out of the helmet transforming into a large reddish pink dragon. The electric lock clicked open to my cage pushing it open I ran to the exit Megatron yelling. "Stop that Maximal!" Suddenly I felt the floor disappear from my feet I quickly spread my wings out and flapped them getting higher and higher slightly turning my head yelling.

"See ya buckethead!" I heard him growl as the door began slowly shutting I suddenly felt the anger inside of me grow I spun around and blasted Megatron with a screech so loud it sounded like I was screaming to the pit and back. He grabbed his head in pain giving me enough time to slip out of the exit. I landed on nearby roof and looked for somewhere hidden I eventually found a pile of rubble from a blasted building it looked sturdy enough to sleep under. I crawled under as a group of motorcycle vehicons drove past I felt a wave of tiredness hit me as my eyes began to drop I laid my head down as I began to sleep I thought to myself. 'Maybe tomorrow I can look for my brother'


End file.
